


Bright Mornings

by ac0531



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531
Summary: A future AU one shot set in the universe of Zuppi's 'and they were Zoommates...'Set 7 years after Callum first met Rayla through zoom.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Bright Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zuppi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/gifts).



> Zoommates is one of my all time favorite stories, so I thought I'd make something to commemorate zuppi for all the hard work being put into it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :))

Callum’s eyes groggily opened as he drifted from his sleep. The first thing he noticed upon waking up completely was the light rays from the sun pouring into his bedroom from a window, letting him know that it was the early hours of morning. Next, when he tried to move slight, he felt a slight weight on his chest, and he lowered his gaze to see what it was.

An arm was splayed across his upper chest, as if to anchor him into place, not wanting to let him get up.

However, he smiled a little as he turned his head slightly, and found another body snuggled up close to him, the messy strands of platinum blonde hair falling across the face while steady breaths could be heard.

It was his girlfriend for 4 and wife for 3 years: Rayla.

Her head rested lightly on a pillow, but her face was close to his, and he could feel her breath on the side of his neck, which sent small shivers across his body. 

He gently took her arm off him and scooted away from his wife, stopping momentarily when she mumbled something in her sleep while her arm began to grope around the bed, as if to find him. 

Callum quickly grabbed his pillow and put it next to her, watching as she smiled in her sleep and held it closely to her body. 

Breathing a quick sigh of relief, he quietly pulled the covers back and got up from his bed.

Seeing that he only had on his underwear, Callum quickly slipped on a pair of sweatpants before quietly making his way over to the door.

However, he stopped and turned back to look at Rayla, who was still snoring softly as she clutched her pillow. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and brushed a bit of her hair out from her face as he kissed her forehead.

He walked down the hallway of their apartment, entering the kitchen as he turned on the kettle. Grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets, Callum turned on the sink faucet and began to wash it, inhaling softly to himself.

He was just about finished when he suddenly felt a pair of hands snake around his torso, gently pulling him into a body behind him. This was accompanied by the feeling of lips touching his shoulders and his nape.

Callum merely smiled as he closed his eyes, sighing as he felt the hands begin to wander across his chest and abdomen, cool fingers lightly grazing his skin.

“Morning…” He mumbled as he shut off the faucet.

“Morning to you as well.” An accented voice called out from behind as he turned around, coming face to face with his beautiful wife.

Her messy platinum hair sparkled from the sunlight while her violet eyes radiated with warmth, and a hint of mischievousness.

She didn’t give him a second to say anything else, as her arms immediately looped around his neck and she slanted a kiss on his lips. Callum responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer as her tongue entered his mouth, their kiss deepening as they both moaned quietly.

They eventually broke off, but Rayla then started to trail kisses alongside his jawline. “You’re up early.”

“Just thought I would make myself some coffee.” Callum sighed as she then began to kiss spots on his neck, his head lifting slightly to give her better access.

“Mmm…but you know that today is Saturday right?”

“Yes…”

“You do know that Saturdays mean: cuddle with your wife until noon, and not getting up early to make coffee, right?” She punctuated her last words by lightly nipping at his pulse point.

“Hmmm…guess it must have slipped my mind…” Callum smirked a little as he saw his wife pull back with slight frown.

“Slipped your mind huh?” Her frown quickly faded, and was replaced by a devilish smile. “I expect that you plan to make up for leaving me alone this early…riiighht?” She kissed the corner of his mouth, while her hands began to roam across his bare chest once more, but went even further south until they slipped into his sweatpants.

Callum groaned as her fingers trailed across his member, slowly coaxing it into hardness as she began to pump him while peppering his neck once more with kisses.

“Well…” She pulled back and looked up at him, the carnal gleam clear in her eyes. “Do you think you know a way to make it up to me?” She released his manhood, and brought both her hands up to rest on his abdomen, lightly raking her nails into his skin.

He grinned back almost wickedly at her as he leaned in, his voice husky against her ear. “Of course…I think I know how I can make it up to you.” The minute he finished saying that, he hands immediately grabbed the sides of her legs, hoisting her up as she let out a surprised squeak. 

He crushed his lips against hers, and she knotted her fingers into his hair as her knees wrapped around his waist, all while Callum began to grind his clothed erection against her, making Rayla moan aloud.

“I want you now Callum.” She purred when her husband drew back, his emerald eyes showing complete lust.

“Mmm, how about we continue this…in the room?” Callum smiled as he started kissing and nipping at her jaw, ear and neck, eliciting small gasps from his wife.

“And your coffee?” Rayla asked as he began to walk down the hall, carrying her while he continued working on her neck.

“Oh…that can wait for maybe half an hour…or more.” His voice was now guttural as they entered their room, shutting the door behind them in the process.

—————

Rayla snuggled close to Callum, her face buried into the side of his neck while her arm was draped across his chest.

Both were now naked, lying fully under the covers, their bodies still slightly sweaty from the marathon Callum had just given her.

“Well?” Callum asked as he saw Rayla’s eyes look up at his, a hazy smile forming on her lips.

“Even after all these years, you still wow me with what you can do…” She pecked the underside of his jaw before nestling back into him.

“You’re lucky you are married to such an amazing lover.” He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. 

“Yeah…I really am the luckiest woman in the world…” Her voice became slightly slurred. “But…I still want more…so brace yourself..for round 2…later on…”

Callum glanced down at her, and saw that she was limp against him, breathing evenly. He didn’t even bother moving, only smiling a little as he hugged her closer, his hand combing lazily through her soft hair.

As he did this, he stared up at the ceiling, his mind reminiscing about the past.

He still couldn’t believe that it had been 7 years since they'd first met through zoom, when he needed Rayla’s help in order to avoid being charged with a lawsuit on copyright infringement.

Even when the case was over, they still continued texting, calling, sending memes, and she even came to visit him a few months later. It was only for one night, but he made the most out it with her, and she left with a satisfied smile, despite his objections of wanting her to stay longer.

When quarantine ended, the first thing Callum did was take the first flight to Duren, meeting Rayla for a longer period of time, finally being able to share more moments with her physically than through a computer screen.

Cut a few more years later, and Callum finally popped the question, seizing the moment when she came to visit him and Ezran.

And now here they were, married for 3 years and living in their own apartment in Duren, enjoying a better life together.

But to think, it had all started when they were zoommates…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> If you haven't already, check out zuppi's story. It's really good, and I highly recommend it.


End file.
